cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Siberian Expansion
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Siberian Expansion is a small, developing, and established nation at 121 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Siberian Expansion work diligently to produce Oil and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Siberian Expansion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Siberian Expansion allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Siberian Expansion believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Siberian Expansion will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Formation The Siberian Expansion was formed on March 17, 2007, as an expanding force aimed at prosperity through power. It is inhabitted mostly of Russians and Germans, though any ethnicity is welcome. National Alliance of Arctic Countries Admission Within minutes of its formation, it was bombarded with join offers from various alliances. Unsure as to which it should side with, its leader chose whichever made the most sense. Since it was a nation based in an arctic area, and because it claimed to be the second most powerful alliance at the time, the Expansion chose to join the now defunct National Alliance of Arctic Countries. Its leader, the Imperial Gashira, read more on the alliance and saw it as honorable and thus, a good choice. The Expansion was accepted and became an NAAC member. It submitted its stats and was later assigned to the Company of Outstanding Penguins. Third Great War Not yet grown to its full potential, the Expansion was faced with numerous reports of a war between alliances. The Imperial Gashira was able to gather little information, but he did find out that the main enemies were the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order. There were other enemies mentioned, such as the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, but the Expansion saw further into the war that the only real threats to the NAAC at the time were the NPO and NpO. Though rapidly growing, the Expansion had difficulties finding ways to help out in the war. It was not financially large enough to become a bank nation, nor was it strong enough to cause much damage within the NPO or the NpO and it wasn't willing to start attacking randomly. On top of it, it was attacked by a rogue not part of any alliance and was immediately sent into anarchy. The Expansion recovered and deployed its military to combat the threat until it offered peace, to which the Expansion readily accepted. The Expansion then saw its chance to finally lend assistance to the alliance when it discovered the NpO nation of Serion, led by The Ellimist, on the list of nations to be anarchied. Serion was just weak enough to attack. Following alliance orders, the Imperial Gashira attempted to organize a fireteam to attack. He succeeded but the planned attack was foiled with the theft of Cyber Nations' source code (effectively locking all nation access) by what the Expansion assumed to be fanatical NPO nations who were planning to achieve an easy win (to which it later found out that the thieves were /b/ nations). The Expansion, along with many other NAAC nations, received many messages from the thieves, which initially stated that they were planning to use this code to nuke unspecified NAAC nations. It was difficult to tell what they were actually planning due to every new message sent contradicting the last. At least two of these messages contained download links to the source code, one of which the NAAC removed, the other of which actually worked. The Expansion chose not to take advantage of the code and wait. Two days passed before the situation was over. The Imperial Gashira immediately checked his battle plan only to find that one of the fireteam nations was leaving the NAAC and that the other's war with Serion had expired. He tried to form another fireteam but wasn't successful. Tired of waiting, the Expansion launched an attack upon Serion alone. The Ellimist sent the Expansion a threat stating that it would feel the full force of the NPO unless it surrendered and paid for reparations. The Imperial Gashira declined, and told The Ellimist that his nation would be waiting for this "force". It never came, and the two nations battled relatively evenly until Serion was able to strike a crushing blow that sent the Expansion into anarchy. The Expansion continued to fight but was unable to return the favor. Both nations apparently left for a time after building their nation military to properly defend themselves for the day. Aftermath The Expansion returned to find its war with Serion expired and itself pulled out of anarchy. It was bitter however, for it was receiving alliance join offers, most of which spoke of the NAAC's disbanding. The Imperial Gashira checked to confirm that it was indeed true. He pondered what the Expansion should do, eventually deciding to leave the now defunct alliance. The decision came too late however, as the Expansion was soon attacked by bhalu of bhalukhana, part of the NPO, because of the NAAC tag. A short time later, Pirateking89 of Malaran, also of the NPO, declared war upon the Expansion for the same reason. It was able to hold out against the two until a day later, when yet another NPO nation, Jarhead, ruled by USMC SGT, declared war. The Expansion was not able to combat all three, especially since Jarhead had access to tanks, bombers, cruise missiles, and a large military. The Expansion was soon sent into anarchy yet again. Era of Metallic Whirlpools The Expansion migrated to the Global Mutual Defense Group, a small group of allies, just before Jarhead's attack. GMDG's founder, TaKun of the Order of Antarctica, asked the NPO of their terms, to which they replied to surrender in the NAAC forum and remove the NAAC tag. The Expansion had removed the tag, but refused to surrender, even replying to a choice the NPO give it saying "Surrender or Parish" with "Parish". The NPO, however, told GMDG's founder not to associate with the Expansion. Fearing that the NPO would declare war upon the GMDG, to which it would stand little chance, the Expansion left it on hiatus until the attacks ceased. Following were weeks of constant anarchy. The war with bhalukhana eventually expired, but the nation of Lakedaimon, led by mythos and part of the NPO, quickly took its place. The Imperial Gashira appealed to both Galts Gulch of Galts Gulch, a member of the Federation of Armed Nations, and a trade guild partner, and the nation of Armys heaven, led by BigBoss and part of Interstellar War, Gashira's younger brother, who had much more experience and strength. Galts Gulch suggested surrendering via NAAC's surrender thread, but again, the Expansion would not surrender. His brother, however, was able to respond. He was able to send 4 Technology, $1000, and 120 soldiers worth of aid, before declaring war upon Jarhead. The technical boost was enough for the Expansion to start purchasing tanks. It helped very little, but it was enough to keep the nation alive. Armys heaven experienced a massive collapse, however, being attacked by three other nations. BigBoss soon expressed that he wished to leave completely, due to loss of interest. The Imperial Gashira urged him reconsider, but to no avail. Meanwhile, the Expansion experienced continuing Infrastructure loss from constant NPO attack. Its Infrastructure finally dropped below 20 before the war with Malaran expired, Jarhead following suite a day later. With only Lakedaimon left, and no more attacking NPO nations, the Expansion was able to defend itself properly. Lakedaimon eventually sent a peace offer, which the Expansion gladly accepted. It later pulled out of anarchy on April 27, 2007. This period, which the Expansion fittingly named the "Era of Metallic Whirlpools", had finally ended. Gain(s) 10.70 Tech (6.70 in gains, 4 in aid) Loss(es) Approx. 68.00 of original 85.00 Infrastructure Approx. 250-350 of approx. 500-550 original Nation Strength Post-Whirlpool The Expansion, now at peace, and sure that there was no danger, eventually rejoined the GMDG. Dewback4 of Dewtania, the most powerful nation in the alliance, sent the Expansion $15,000 in aid, which helped substantially in rebuilding. The Expansion began working to rebuild its lost Infrastructure, which progressed very rapidly. The Imperial Gashira also visited the NAAC forums for a time, suggesting possible alliances to migrate to and applying for any aid packages Gopherbashi of Crisconia was handing out. The aid wasn't urgent, but he figured he might as well try, as $100,000 would go a long way for a nation the size of the Expansion. It had since gained double that amount, as a result of sending two requests, and had since bought a Harbor, allowing it to trade with the missing guild link, automatically giving it access to extremely useful resources, boosting its strength. It was during this period that the Siberian Expansion also formed a casual friendship with members of the Alliance of Rogue Nations, formerly known as "Yarr" (which has become their battle cry). It even aided their member, Lord Foolio of Herro, while he was in anarchy. Global Mutual Defense Group Shortly after it rejoined, the Expansion began making small recruitment efforts for the GMDG, with little success. These recruitment efforts improved somewhat with the establishment of the GMDG forum, but the alliance had still made little impact as of yet. The Expansion was eventually made one of the four Consuls, or leaders, of the alliance, being in charge of Internal Affairs and Recruitment. It also contributed many of the policies seen in the Alliance Charter, and wrote the Recruitment Statement. New Hope Alliance vs. SINN FEIN The Expansion decided to join Commodore Sid of Sidentenland, part of the New Hope Alliance, against the small alliance of SINN FEIN, which attempted an extortion of Sidentenland. The Expansion began by attacking the SINN FEIN nation of New Rastafaria, ruled by JA Bennett. New Rastafaria quickly sent a Peace Offer to the Expansion (which it accepted), retired from SINN FEIN, and joined the alliance of Confedorona. Another member from SINN FEIN also left. This wasn't the end of SINN FEIN, however. johnmaddog of the SONS OF THUNDER, was sent $600,000 and 1000 soldiers worth of aid from North Atlantic Defense Coalition member 666999 of Gradius, boosting his strength to a point high enough for the Expansion to attack, to which it did after the SONS OF THUNDER rejected the terms of peace set forth by Trotsky the Great of Czarland, declaring war upon him. The Expansion's declaration of war came as a source of confusion in the minds of johnmaddog and stevent37 of Buffalonia, part of WOLFPACK, of which were most likely not aware of the Expansion's involvement. The Expansion began talking with the SONS OF THUNDER on the war and a possible resolution, commanding a temporary ceasefire between the two. However, a resolution seemed impossible, since the SONS OF THUNDER refused to pay the reparations, and Trotsky the Great, after his nation was sent into Anarchy, refused to accept anything but permanent ZI of the nations of SINN FEIN unless the terms were met. The Expansion, feeling bitter about the war, backed out as of June 13, 4:53 PM. However, he sent Trotsky a PM, offering aid in exchange for a resolution. Although Trotsky was not convinced at first, he quickly saw that, at this point, johnmaddog would not be able to meet the terms even if he wanted to. Thus, Trotsky agreed to a ceasefire between the two alliances in exchange for $50,000 worth of reparations to both himself and Shotgun91 of Shotgun91, another NHA member and former GMDG member, which would be paid by the Expansion on behalf of SINN FEIN. The Expansion eventually payed Shotgun via Dewtania as middleman, but had difficulties paying Trotsky due to a game error that disallowed him to send aid to him and because his funds were being depleted by the GMDG-TFR War (see below). Trotsky allowed the Expansion another day to pay. When this day came however, Trotsky announced that it would not be necessary, citing that he wished to start over and that the NHA was a lost cause from the beginning. Gashira couldn't help but be a bit relieved, as he knew that since he was in anarchy at the time, it would be difficult to muster the funds. As of now, what remains of the NHA and SINN FEIN are at peace. Aid of Hellhammer Apart from the current NHA-SINN FEIN conflict, the Expansion also sent a small aid of $10,000 and 700 soldiers to the nation of Demonica, ruled by Hellhammer, when it was attacked by two nations part of the Protectorate of Curland, in addition to fransjosef of Josefornia, a rebel against FAN. The Curland nations have announced that they are satisfied with the Anarchy of Demonica, and had since declared peace. The Expansion later saw that his aid might have been a mistake due to not knowing the history between frans and Hellhammer. Gashira apologized to frans and left the matter to him. Relations with the Phoenix Police Force The Expansion had also been made the GMDG's Ambassador to the Phoenix Police Force, becoming the link between the two. International relations between the two alliances never transpired, however. Defense of Adam Babb The Expansion came to discover that the nation of Spartania, ruled by Adam Babb, was under attack by the nation of Woneation, ruled by Woned, a member of NooN. Willing to help, but not willing to place his alliance in danger (Noon's overall strength was margins passed the GMDG), Gashira requested permission on the GMDG forums to attack the nation of Woneation. Not only did GMDG Consul NationHero of Spartan Country agree, he also immediately joined in the fight. Both Spartan Country and the Expansion declared war upon Woneation on June 16, the same day Gashira proposed the request. Another GMDG Consul, tmp72 of the Shadow Scions, declared war minutes later. All of them waited to attack, however, until just before CN update, in order to execute the famous Quadruple attack maneuver. When the time came, all three launched their attack, immediately sending Woneation into anarchy. Facing overwhelming odds, Woned agreed to the surrender terms. However, since he was in NooN, and entitled to defense from his alliance since the GMDG attacked first, to which the GMDG would be in great danger, a small aid of $20,000 from both the Expansion and Spartan Country was required. Both readily agreed, but the Expansion faced a problem: The single aid slot that it had was reserved for Trotsky the Great of the NHA to end the NHA-SINN FEIN conflict, and could not be used to pay the $20,000. Thus the Expansion informed Woned that he shall receive the aid either from another GMDG member soon, or itself on the 21st of June. Woned expressed his approval, but the aid never came. Both parties either expressed indifference, or simply forgot about the deal afterward, until July 4, 7:01 AM, when Gashira remembered. Gashira offered Spartania the opportunity to join the GMDG, which he accepted, and went on to become a great asset in the GMDG-TFR war (see below). Global Mutual Defense Group vs. The Fourth Reich Shortly after aiding Spartania, the Expansion and alucard13 of Alucard13 were attacked by two nations from The Fourth Reich, an alliance roughly twice the size of the GMDG. By a huge stroke of what Gashira thought was luck, the Expansion wasn't sent into anarchy, as alucard was. Since there were only two attackers and because the rest of the members of TFR claimed they had not received word of or made any plans of any "Alliance War", the attackers were initially assumed to be rogues. The fact that TFR was not acting upon these attacks by their members was highly suspect, however. The next day, another TFR nation attacked another GMDG member. It was at this time that GMDG members began to think that this may be a war, and attempted to mobilize. However, the alliance was inconveniently having a rogue crisis: Many GMDG members were being attacked by rogues either not affiliated with an alliance, or individuals acting out of context with their alliance. This crippled much of the GMDG manpower. Another problem was that close to half of all GMDG members were not actually registered to a forum, and thus were not informed of the attacks. This effectively resulted in only half the actual alliance fighting the war. Despite these drawbacks, the GMDG held its confidence that they would at least survive, even as more TFR nations slowly and gradually entered the fray. Gashira recognized this as a clever tactic, as no rogue attack is usually considered a big enough issue to go to full military readiness. Despite its luck, the Expansion was eventually sent into anarchy, as were many other GMDG members. Assistance was requested from the United Nations of Outsider, the PhPF, and the NHA. The former responded with aid and messages toward TFR, which was enough persuasion to consider peace terms. The latter, whom Commodore Sid was now the leader, in a sense, due to Trotsky the Great leaving, would not respond as a whole, but Sid, being a good friend to Gashira, dropped his affiliation, messaged one of the Reich members, and prepared for battle. The message he sent, along with messages from the UNO, were already enough to convince the Reich to stand down, however. The war was effectively over, as the GMDG begrudgingly payed reparations as a peace term and the Reich agreed to cease attacks on all GMDG nations. An was even considered between the two, but due to the odd and erratic behavior of the Reich's members, particularly in war, most of the GMDG members either did not feel comfortable with any international relations with the Reich, held a grudge, or did not express any specific view. No NAP ever came to fruition. Global Mutual Defense Group vs. the United Society of the Blackened Sun The GMDG faced many small crises in terms of rebuilding. It was a slow process, as many nations were left in anarchy. Many recovered, enough to fight against a very small enemy known as the United Society of the Blackened Sun. It was an alliance comprised of only two nations, but they had caused unneeded problems during the GMDG-TFR war. With the TFR and GMDG declaring peace, and most of the attacking rogues routed, however, the USBS was barely a target worth worrying about. The GMDG's main focus was brought back to recovery and recruitment within a few days, and relations with The Democratic Order began. The GMDG officially signed The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality. Relations with The Democratic Order The Expansion became the replacement ambassador to the TDO after Nationhero left the GMDG. Though he had since returned, the TDO had expressed disdain toward Hero's actions involving the attack and anarchy of five nations from three different alliances, notably, the NpO and TFR. Though the Expansion attempted to persuade them to reconsider, the verdict seemed solid. The Common Defense Treaty Gashira, in a random act of boredom, came across the Common Defense Treaty, a power bloc of alliances large and small. This caught the Expansion's attention immediately, and he proceeded to inquire about possibly joining it in the GMDG forum. Adam Babb expressed prime interest as well, and posted their alliance information into the CDT forum. They were not to be accepted at first, since the acceptance criteria had undergone a change: 50 Members, and 100K NS. The GMDG met neither requirement, but another solution presented itself: The merger with the Confederacy of United Sovereign States (see below). The merger, however, proved unsuccessful, and the GMDG was no longer a part of the CDT. Creating a New Power Bloc Even though he was still waiting for confirmation of membership from the CDT, Adam Babb proposed a new idea: that the GMDG create their own power bloc of smaller alliances. Gashira thought it might be a good idea, but much work would need to be done. None of the alliance members ever got around to it. Karanos and WOLFPACK Karanos of Cinderfen sent a message to Gashira voicing his approval of how well the GMDG has recovered from their war with TFR. Gashira suggested a pact, and Karanos agreed to become WOLFPACK's Diplomat to the GMDG. The fact that Karanos was a former TFR member created complications with the other members about whether or not to trust him, however. Gashira vouched for him and, after much debate, Karanos was allowed as diplomat to the GMDG. XxReaperXx, suspicious, stated that he would watch Karanos' movements. Merge with the Confederacy of United Sovereign States While the GMDG was awaiting membership into the CDT, MoLester, a Diplomat from the Confederacy of United Sovereign States, proposed what Gashira and other GMDG members thought an interesting idea: That CUSS merge with the GMDG, adapt the GMDG name, and grant the GMDG their own position into the CDT (CUSS was a member). This offer was readily accepted. However, these CUSS member were soon brought forth an offer from the North Atlantic Treaty Organization that they could not refuse. Though the offer was undisclosed, it involved the departure of the newly-arrived CUSS members, and possibly the ejection of the GMDG from the CDT. This angered some in the GMDG, particularly Adam Babb, who proceeded to berate the CUSS members. This prompted the CUSS members to attack and place him in anarchy. Gashira almost declared war, but further reading stated that the issue was resolved. He persuaded Babb to stand down and accept peace, while making an open, public apology to the CUSS members for Babb's actions. NAP Outlaw Gashira randomly announced that the GMDG would not be signing NAPs, due to their perceived uselessness. No objections were voiced. The Legion-Valhalla War At the arrival of the Legion-Valhalla War, Gashira couldn't help but draw comparisons between The Legion and FAN. Both were dealing with odds that were heavily stacked against them. Gashira was never one to enjoy stagnation and, while announcing the GMDG's position of neutrality (which was subject to change), wished for what some perceived as an odd statement: That, instead of peace, he hoped for a more even-sided and entertaining war. This was met with confusion and contempt for those that saw hypocrisy in the statement, as well as many World Unity Treaty supporters considering the possibility that the GMDG would enter the war on the side of The Legion. Gashira did what he could to rovoke that claim, and seemed to have succeeded, as the GMDG remained safe. However, the GMDG's neutrality felt very bitter to him, and he wished to take at least a small stand against the WUT, specifically, \m/. Thus, he did what NationHero of SpartaIsGod and Pevahouse of the Shadow Horizon had done long ago: He dropped his GMDG affiliation, created Black \m/, a play on both \m/ and the music genre, and declared war upon \m/. He was joined by NationHero and they both set off on their crusade. They proceeded to attack Oslea of Mirage. Oslea proved a tough opponent, and had a distinctively powerful airforce. Despite the efforts of both, Oslea could not be anarchied before dmonarch of Emerica, part of Nueva Vida attacked. Due to threats from \m/ember Flipwich concerning the GMDG, Gashira warned all GMDG members of impending attack. Since it was certain at the time that the GMDG would be attacked, Gashira and a few members agreed to declare war. This situation rendered the whole idea of Black \m/ worthless, thus NationHero and Gashira changed their AAs back to the GMDG. Knowing that they would be destroyed, Gashira saw no reason to restrict his declaration on \m/ alone. Instead, he decided to declare on the entire Initiative. This was quickly responded to with declarations of war from the Tactical Alliance Command, The Avenguard Crusade, and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, all against the GMDG. The Global Order of Darkness made no formal declaration, but also proceeded to attack. The Legion sent many words of thanks toward Gashira and the GMDG for their support (be it bravery, stupidity, or both). Despite the support, the GMDG was quickly subdued, and, after holding out for days, the Expansion finally experienced anarchy. Since many GMDG members were leaving, Gashira posted an official declaration of GMDG disbandment, in which contained gestures of gratitude toward FAN, TFR, \m/, The Legion, and his own GMDG comrades. Gain(s) 1 Guerilla Camp Loss(es) Approx. 3000 NS Approx. 50-60 Technology 490 Infrastructure (ZI) 2 Banks The Legion Though the GMDG disbanded, the Valhallegion War was still being waged. Intending to see the conflict through, Gashira applied to The Legion. Shortly after, The Initiative agreed to a cessation of hostilities toward The Legion. Even so though, Gashira was interested in spending some time in a sanction at any rate, and thought it would be rude to retract an application just because there was no one to fight. The Legion's recruitment program was eventually brought back up due to peace, and Gashira had been admitted as a full Legion member. His nation had since pulled itself out of ZI and was regrowing rapidly. The Mandalorian Protectorate Gashira had also become The Mandalorian Protectorate's temporary Technician for a time, writing its War Doctrine (based upon the GMDG's Charter, yet implementing Mandalorian Culture), and assisting with flag creation, as well as board layout. TMP is a Star Wars-based alliance and is made up of former GMDG members. Gashira has since resigned his position as technician, citing responsibilities with The Legion, in addition to recommending that the remaining members postpone the alliance for awhile. Modgate Gashira, along with many other CNers, was one of the supporters of the idea of a possible war on the horizon between the newly-formed Unjust Path and the other signatories of the WUT due to UJP's CN forum boycott as a result of recent leadership bannings. Such a conflict never occured, despite the the obvious battle preparations and clear division among the WUT signatories. Moldavi Rebellion Gashira, in a similar fashion during Modgate, was a vocal supporter of the possibility of a war between The Orders. He states that, whether it be as a result of this situation or not, it is something that simply "has to happen". The Orders however, have since forgiven each other. Anti-Cabinetista Gashira was present when the small Anti-Cabinetista movement was formed. It was particularly against The Legion's position as a defensive alliance and it's submissions to Valhalla. Though Imperial Gashira agreed with the sentiments, his disdain was not toward the Cabinet, and more to The Legion's choices, Cabinet or not. Thus, he did not done the member title "Anti-Cabinetista". The movement was heavily criticized for its name. Although the founders of the movement expressed that it was just a name and nothing more, many took it literally as an anti-cabinet movement. The movement briefly attempted to create its own forum for discussion, but was not successful. Gashira and perhaps many Legionnaires inwardly felt relieved, as a separate political entity would no-doubt have caused a great schism within The Legion's ranks. Gashira was later subject to an IRC conversation along with others and Lord Swampy, who had revealed many details concerning The Legion's seemingly-submissive actions and the lack of announcement to the general membership because of attempted extortion by \m/, which was only halted by the stand-in efforts of Electron Sponge, Emperor of the NpO. Gashira openly apologized, saying that he would never again doubt the Cabinet. This information was later revealed to the general membership during The Unjust War. The Unjust War Shortly after Swampy's revelations, war broke out between Genmay and the Brotherhood of The Storm, due to BoTS tech-raiding Genmay nations and demanding reps under NpO protection. This created clear tensions between The Unjust Path and the NpO. Electron Sponge openly expressed intentions to uphold the protectorate treaty. M quickly offered White Peace to BoTS, who denied, demanding 250 Million in reparations and the disbanding of Genmay as an alliance, a rediculous term in the opinions of many, yet also a potent strategic opportunity. Electron Sponge then threatened that M had best accept the terms, while activating the Drinking Buddies pact by asking GOONS to assist the NpO in a strike against Genmay (which, in effect, would force GOONS to default on a treaty - the Drinking Buddies or the UJP bloc). M rejected the terms, and at update that night, both the NpO and Grand Global Alliance declared war upon M and GOONS respectively, which, in effect, began The Unjust War, otherwise known as the Fourth Great War, as many alliances followed suit, declaring war against either side. Eventually, the Orange Defense Network declared war upon GOONS for hacking the ODN forum. \m/ responded by declaring war upon every alliance declaring war upon GOONS. This was considered the last violation in the eyes of The Legion, after \m/'s constant trolling and its extortion attempt. The Legion activated their MDP with ODN and declared war upon \m/. Gashira was highly thankful, for he had repeatedly expressed intentions to "taste white blood" for quite some time after hearing of \m/'s extortion attempt. He assembled a Fireteam comprised of Ajaax of Europa Azzuri and Sadinoelus of Atrapsos to target danielson333 of Magera and declared war. The combined efforts of the Fireteam quickly crippled Magera's military, sent it into anarchy, and imposed a National Draft of -22 soldiers, the most successful attack Gashira has made since his attack of Woneation. Magera had since become inactive and has not counter-attacked. Gashira chose to cease attacks because of this, finding no point in further engagement, and instead had made efforts to seek out a new target, while his Fireteam continued to make efforts to ZI Magera. Gashira found no success in locating potential \m/ targets. However, Valhalla eventually declared war on The Legion in defense of \m/, which presented new opportunities. Gashira found targets and declared war upon both capung of capung and Lord Egon of Tasseland. Magera eventually became active again, though it was unable to provide any sort of defense. \m/ soon came to announce that they were ceasefiring due to Out Of Character attacks upon a CNer. Gashira chose to honor this and declared peace with Magera. Gashira continued to bombard the Valhallans, whom, like Magera, offered little resistence, yet were plentiful of Technology. Destruction Midday, September 18, saw the complete, quiet, and utter destruction of the Expansion, along with the nations of Arctic Annihilation, Jesus Penguinz, and Shinra, due to them all using the same Computer IP addresses on public computers. Though Gashira was disappointed to find his nation gone without a trace, he founded a War Machine called the STAI Battleship, which was primarily situated in Zanzibar, the ruins of Armys heaven, the nation of Gashira's younger brother. Meaning of the Motto The nation's motto, translated from German, means "We shall dominate any metallic whirlpool!", and was chosen after the "Era of Metallic Whirlpools". "Metallic Whirlpool" is used to represent the seemingly inescapable hardships one must often go through, to which the Expansion promises to always overcome. Notable Wars All wars in order faught. Third Great War *Unidentified Rogue (None) - Peace Declared *The Ellimist of Serion (NpO) - Expired "Era of Metallic Whirlpools" *bhalu of bhalukhana (NPO) - Expired *Pirateking89 of Malaran (NPO) - Expired *USMC SGT of Jarhead (NPO) - Expired *mythos of Lakedaimon (NPO) - Peace Declared New Hope Alliance vs. SINN FEIN *JA Bennett of New Rastafaria (SINN FEIN) - Peace Declared *johnmaddog of the SONS OF THUNDER (SINN FEIN) - Peace Declared Aid of Adam Babb *Woned of Woneation (NooN) - Peace Declared Global Mutual Defense Group vs. The Fourth Reich *Seglaf of Seinageco (TFR) - Peace Declared *Karanos of Cinderfen (TFR) - Peace Declared Legion-Valhalla War *Oslea of Mirage (\m/) - Peace Declared *dmonarch of Emerica (NV) - Peace Declared *Diffuser of Cryold (GOD) - Expired *Grayson of Coronet (Avenguard) - Peace Declared The Unjust War *danielson333 of Magera (\m/) - Peace Declared *capung of capung (Valhalla) - Halted *Lord Egon of Tasseland (Valhalla) - Halted